Parfois, il faut faire des choix
by emeraude1926
Summary: L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7e année. Harry et Drago, fidèles à Serpentards, sont meilleurs amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Pendant que la Grande Bataille se prépare, tout le monde doit faire des choix. Certains seront plus difficile que d'autre, et seule la vérité triomphera... Voici un HP/GW, et RW/HG !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un deal

Harry et Drago marchaient tranquillement dans le jardin du manoir malfoy. Ils étaient tout deux inquiets pour leur rentrée à Poudlard cette année. En effet, ils rentraient tous les deux dans leur 7e année. Nos deux serpentards ont pour habitude de célébrer une nouvelle rentrée, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent… En effet, la famille Malfoy était entièrement composée de mangemort. Et Drago n'y avait as échapper. Harry, quant à lui était a Serpentard, mais n'ayant pas des parents mangemorts, il ne souhaitait pas en devenir un. Drago avait essayé de nombreuses fois de le convaincre de se ralier à leur cause, mais en vain, Harry ne ceda jamais. Bien que le Seigneur des ténèbre n'eu rien fait de ma à sa famille, Harry ne voulait pas se résoudre à se soumettre à une quelconque autorité autre que celle de ses parents.

Nos deux amis entamèrent donc une nouvelle discution :

_ Tu n'appréhende pas trop cette rentrée ?

_ … Harry resta muet. Il s'avait dans situation ils étaient a présent : Drago, son meilleur ami était devenu un mangemort cet été. Leur rapport ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant, et Harry l'avait compris. Il ne pouvait plus se confier comme il aurait fait les années passées, de peur que Drago ne raconte tout à ces « nouveaux amis ».

_ Harry ? Je te parle là !

_ Oui, j'ai entendu… Bien sur que j'appréhende cette rentrée. C'est notre dernière année a Poudlard, ca fou les chton ! Harry essaya de détourner la conversation, mais Drago le comprit vite :

_ Ne fait pas ca !

_ Ca quoi ?

_ Ca

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Faire comme si tout était normal ! Tu sais que maintenant se ne sera plus pareil, et Pourldard ne sera plus pareil non plus. Quasiment tous les serpentards se sont raliés, et tu seras sans doute le seul à ne pas…

_ Je ne veux pas en parler ! On en a suffisament discuter !

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas, cette fois ci je ne pourrait rien. Si le maître ordonne d'emprisonner tout ceux qui lui resiste tu sera emprisonner comme tous les autres. Tu n'auras aucun triatement de faveur. Sache-le !

_ J'en suis bien conscient, mais je ne veux pas laisser mes parents seuls. Je pense que tu peux comprendre mieux que quiconque que la famille c'est important.

_ Oui je le comprend mais, il ne sagit pas de tes parents mais de toi, ici ! C'est ta vie qui va en périr. Je suis ton ami, et je ne veux pas être confronter à toi lors de la grande bataille.

_ … Tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu en a décider ainsi au moment même ou tu as eu la marque sur toi ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais mes parents m'attendent, ils doivent s'inquiété. Au revoir Drago. On se voit à la Gare.

Drago resta impassible. Son ami était vraiment borné, et c'était maintenant impossible qu'il ne change d'avis. « Cette année risque vraiment d'être longue… » pensa t-il.

Harry arriva chez lui, quand il entendit des hurlement venant de l'intérieur. Il courrut aussi vite qu'il put et sortit sa baguette et sans attendre il entra en trombe. Et le spectacle qu'il vit le fit palir très rapidement : ses parents étaient tous les deux attachés au centre du salon, et des mangemorts torturait sa mère. Harry se sentit bouillir, il ne se fit pas prier et lanca un sort aussi fort qui'l le pouvait :

_ SECTUM-SEMPRA ! Hurla Harry

Le sort était d'une violence indescriptible, le mangemort a été propulsé à l'exterieur de la maison, provoquant un trou béant dans le mur de celle-ci. L'autre mangemort profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir et transplana. Harry reprit ses esprit après ce moment de fureur extrême et se dirigea vers ses parents. Il les libéra et les soigna. Ils ne leur restait à présent que de petites égratinures. Harry leur demanda alors :

_ Depuis quand sont-ils ici ? Et comment ont-ils eu notre adresse ?

_ Tout va bien mon chérie, ne t'iquiète pas tu es venu au bon moment. Ca va aller ! Le rassura sa mère, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, et Harry reprit :

_ Maman, il y a moins de 2 minutes, tu étais ligotée et torturer, alors je veux que vous me racontiez tout depuis le début ! Et maintenant ! Il s'était désormais tourner vers son père, et fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

_ Bon, écoute, nous étions en train de préparer le diner quand ses deux mangemorts ont débarqué on a essayer de se défendre comme on a pu, mais nos baguettes étaient à l'étage, et nous étions dans la cuisine. Ils nous on ligoter et on commencé à nous poser des questions. Raconta son père

_ Quelle genre de questions ? demanda Harry

_ Ecoute, cela ne te concerne pas, tu ne sevrais pas … Mais Harry le coupa net

_ Papa, je veux savoir, alors dis moi. Je vais entrer en 7e année, alors que ma maison est maintenant composée à 99% de mangemorts – le 1% restant étant moi – alors s'il te plait tu m'expliques !

_ Quoi ? Comment une chose pareil à pu arriver ! James il faut faire quelque chose, on n epeut pas le laisser partir et le mettre en danger ! Et toi mon chérie, tu vas rester à la maison …

_ Maman !

_ …et on va s'occuper de toi, …

_ Maman ! Pourrais tu me laisser en placer une ?

Ses parents étaient maintenant bien attentifs, et Harry reprit :

_ Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, c'est indéniable ! Si je n'y vais, je peux dire adieu à ma réputation du salaud serpentard, il faut que tout le monde va voit là-bas avec mes amis serpentard. Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, tous les serpentard sont devenu des mangemorts, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Ne vous affolez pas je vous vois venir à me faire la leçon … Je ne serai jamais un mangemort, mais CA, personne ne le sais ! Et c'est sa ma stratégie ! Je vais laisser croire tout le monde que je suis un mangemort comme ça, il n'y aura que Drago et moi à ne savoir la vérité et je pourrais passer une année tranquille. Quand ils auront des réunions je partirais avec eux mais je n'irait pas réellement au réunion. Vous me suivez ?

_ Bien, mais c'est dangereux, tu a suffisamment confiance en Drago pour faire ça ? S'il te trahit alors toute l'école saura que tu n'es pas dans leurs camps et tu seras en réel danger !

_ Drago ne me trahira jamais, on est comme deux frères. Je lui fait entièrement confiance.

_ Espérons que tu as raison… Pour ma part je veux bien te laisser partir, ….

_ JAMES ! Non, ne le laisse pas partit tu es fou !

_ Lily, laisse-moi finir !

_ Je te laisse partit à une condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je veux que tu viennes avec moi chez les Weasley ce soir !

_ Quoi ? Non hors de question, pas chez Weasmoche ! Tu rêve plutôt mourir. Je les hais, et c'est réciproque.

_ Ecoute tu n'as vraiment le choix si tu veux retourner à Poudlard. Les Weasley font partit de l'Ordre et la proche assemblée se déroule chez eux, alors il faut que tu y aille pour te renseigner !

_ Mais si j'y vais, il ne me laissera pas entrer : je suis un mangemort, ne l'oublie pas ! Dit Harry

_ Oui, et bien tu feras ton « salaud de serpentard » comme tu l'habitude de le faire, et nous sera en réunion !

_ Bon…

Harry se résigna et accompagna ses parents chez les Weasley. « Décidément cette soirée risque d'être définitivement très longue » pensa t-il.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chez les Weasley !

Pendant ce temps, au terrier…

POV Ginny :

_ Molly chérie, je ne trouve pas la nappe en soie… Ou est-elle ? demanda Arthur

_ Dans le meuble du salon ! Répondit Molly

La famille Weasley devait organiser la réunion, alors quand les Potter faisait parti des invités, ils mettaient les petits plats dans les grands…

_ Il faut que tout soit parfait ! Annonça Molly à ces enfants qui étaient maintenant tous réunit dans le salon. Les garçons, allez aider votre père à nettoyer le jardin, Ginny, tu viens m'aider à la cuisine.

Une fois les tâches réparties tout le monde s'était mit au travail.

Dans la cuisine, la jeune fille aidait sa mère à préparer les différents plats quand une question lui vint à l'esprit :

_ Maman, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sur Ginny, qu'il y a-t-il ?

_ Les Potter, ils ne sont jamais venus à la maison ?

_ Non, jamais mais j'ai toujours dit à Lily que je les inviterais, maintenant c'est chose faite ! Mais pourquoi cette question.

_ Et il n'y a que Mr et Mme Potter qui viennent ?

_ Oui bien sur, je pense. A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais poser la question, si leur fils devait venir alors nous ajouterions un couvert …

_ NONNN surtout pas, il ne faut pas !

_ Mais voyons Ginevra, je ne t'ai pas élevé de la sorte. Depuis quand on refuse un inviter ?

_ Maman, ce n'est pas un invité, Harry Potter est un mangemort. Il est meilleur mi avec Drago Malfoy. On ne peut pas le laisser entrer alors qu'une réunion de l'Ordre va avoir lieu. Il va tout entendre et tout rapporter aux mangemorts ! On ne peut pas courir ce risque.

_ Merlin ! Le fils de Lily, un mangemort ? Au mon Dieu ! Mais tu en es sur ? Cela m'étonne de Lily et de James de laisser leur enfant se rallier à n'importe qui… Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais de ce pas l'annoncer à ton père. Il faut que tout le monde le sache, même si rien n'est sur… Finis de préparer le poulet, je reviens.

Et c'est ainsi que la nouvelle s'est rependu dans tout le terrier : Harry Potter est un mangemort. Maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il faut se méfier de lui. Maman pense qu'il n'est pas possible que le fils de Lily soit un mangemort, mais moi j'en suis beaucoup moins sur. Après tout, Potter traîne avec des Serpentards depuis sa première année. Il s'habille comme eux, pense comme eux et parle comme eux. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer à moi et mes frères l'an dernier… S'il vient chez nous, il va comprendre sa douleur !

Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Potter…

POV Harry :

_ Harry, James ! Ou êtes-vous ? On est déjà en retard ! demanda Lily

_ On arrive ! dirent-ils en chœur

Moi et mon père, étions à présent en haut de l'escalier en marbre blanc, tout les deux habillé très chic : un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. C'était une tenue simple mais raffiner. A cet instant, ma mère nous observait d'en bas. Elle devait surement nous comparer moi et papa. En effet, de puis ma naissance on me répète sans cesse que la ressemblance avec mon père est frappante. Ma mère était habillé d'une robe rouge de cocktail. Elle était tout simplement ravissante. J'ai toujours pensé que ma mère était la femme la plus jolie que je connaisse jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard et non étions dehors prêt à monter dans notre voiture : une Rolls Volante ! Rien de plus classe que voler à bord d'une Rolls volante. Mes parents étaient riches et ne le cachaient pas aux yeux de tout le monde des sorciers. Je pense même qu'ils en étaient fiers. En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire, j'aime mener la vie de luxe. Je revins rapidement à la réalité quand je me souvins de notre destination…

Je demandai à mes parents :

_ Vous avez prévenue les Weasley de ma présence ?

_ Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mme Weasley est de nature arrangeante à ce qu'on ma dit ! lui dit son père.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne suis pas desiré là-bas. Ils me haïssent ! Si j'y vais, je vais passer un sal quart-d'heure et vous allez devoir prévenir les urgences !

Mes parents m'ont alors regardé avec des yeux de surprise.

_ Harry, voyons, nous allons chez des amis. Ce n'est quand même pas une punition.

_ Maman, Papa, je vous apprécie énormément, mais combien de fois faut-il que je vous le dise : Les Weasley et Moi c'est comme l'eau et le feu, on ne s'entend pas. Et sans oublier que je n'est pas été très sympa avec eux l'an dernier, alors je préférerai ne pas les voir…

_ Comment ça, « pas très sympa » ?

_ Rien, occupé vous de vos affaires, il faut y aller de toute manière on est en retard !

_ Harry James Potter tu ne perds rien pour attendre, on va avoir une discussion !

Et c'est dans cette ambiance que nous nous sommes dirigé vers le Terrier.

Trois quart-d'heure plus tard, au Terrier…

POV Ginny :

_ Lily et James ne devraient pas tarder… annonça Molly aux invités

Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient réunis : Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus … Tous étaient rassemblé dans le salon, la plus grande pièce de la maison.

Quand un crack sonore se fit entendre, et tout le monde sortit de la maison pour accueillir les retardataires. Je me suis donc dirigé vers l'entrée quand j'ai vu la voiture atterir. J'ai cru halluciné, elle était magnifique, et très luxueuse. J'ai aussi remarqué que je n'étais pas la seule à la trouver jolie.

_ Une pure merveille. Dit Arthur

_ Oui, et une année de salaire minimum pour toi ! Dit Remus

Tout le monde ria à cette remarque.

James et Lily sont sortit de la voiture puis ont salué les membres de l'Ordre. Tout le monde savait que la présence des Potter était un honneur, et il fallait leur montrer toute la considération qu'ils méritaient. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la maison quand James se tourna vers son épouse et lui demanda ou était Harry. A ces mots, j'ai crut avoir une crise cardiaque… James et Lily était venu avec leur fils, le mangemort ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Potter était chez moi, comment avait-il osé ! Il va me le payer !

_ Lily chérie, pourrais-tu aller le chercher ? demanda son époux

Puis Lily se dirigea vers la voiture.

_ Harry, sort de cette voiture maintenant ! Tu deviens ridicule. Harry ne me force pas à venir te chercher !

_ …

Mais toujours aucune réponse venant de la voiture. Je voyais Lily commencé à paniquer. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit en souriant : « Cela ne ressemble pas à mon Harry. Il est plutôt de nature calme et docile d'habitude ». Je me remémorai ce qu'elle venait de me dire : « calme et docile », et elle parlait de Potter ! Il y avait un problème, le Potter que je connais est tout sauf calme et docile, il est arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste, mal poli …. Enfin tout sauf docile !

_ Harry, que fais-tu ? C'est alors que Lily ouvrit la portière et vit la voiture vide… Harry n'y était plus.

Je décida alors de rentrer dans la maison, quand soudain j'entendis :

_ Harry James Potter ou est-tu ?

Elle avait hurlé tellement fort que j'en eu des frissons. Mais le père de Potter avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, et dit :

_ Et encore, là elle n'est pas énervé ! Ce qui fit rire à nouveau tout le monde.

Mais ou est Potter ? La suite bientôt.

Reviews


	3. Chapter 3 : Suite Chez les Weasley

Dehors, Lily cherchait son fils désespérément quand soudain elle entendit un craquement venant des champs, elle se retourna et dégaina sa baguette, prête à attaquer.

_ Qui est la ? demanda t-elle.

_ C'est moi ! Maman ! Ne m'attaque pas.

_ Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les champs, tu es fou ! Viens rentrons.

_ Je voulais juste prendre l'air, tu sais à quel point la voiture me rend malade ! Mentit -il

Cependant ce que Lily ignorait, c'est que Harry était sortit de la voiture pour se débarasser de trois mangemorts qui les avaient suivit. Ils les avaient emmené hors du périmètre de la maison, pour leur tendre un piège et les avaient tué sans conditions…Mais ça bien entendu, sa mère ne le saura jamais.

Lily entra la première, puis vint le tour d'Harry. Quand il entra dans la pièce tout le monde se tut. Un silence de plomb. Tout le monde le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds… Harry décida de briser le silence :

_ Je vous en prie. Ne vous arrêter pas pour moi ! Continuez !

POV Harry

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, la seule pièce encore à peu près silencieuse. Puis je commençai par enlever ma veste et je m'asseya sur la table. Ma cravate me serrait affreusement le cou alors je la desserrai. J'avais tout à coup chaud. Mon corps entier réclamait de la fraîcheur. J'étouffais, il fallait que je respire et que je me calme à tout pris. Je ne pouvais pas craquer, pas maintenant, et pas ici ! « Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire ! Si tu n'avais pas régis il s'en serai sans doute pris à tes parents et tu aurais eu ça sur la conscience ! » Me disait une première voix. « Tu as tué, Tué, TUE ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts ! Tu finiras comme eux » me disait l'autre voix. Quand tout à coup, je sentis la présence de quelqu'un dernière moi. Mais j'étais trop pensif pour entamer une discussion avec quiconque. Cependant, elle ne me laissa pas le choix :

_ Surtout ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi POTTER!

La seule qui en valait la peine à Poudlard, selon moi. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Encore plus belle que l'an dernier. Elle possède maintenant un véritable corps de femme, elle est splendide. Des traits fins, des courbes équilibrées, et des yeux bleus à se noyer dedans. Je la contemplais sans dire un mot. J'avais complètement oublie l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment. Je devais probablement ressembler à un ivrogne : cheveux en pagaille, chemise entre-ouverte, cravate défaite – mais pas entièrement – … la totale. Je continuai a la regardé, puis après quelques minutes de silence, je lui dis :

_ Salut, Weasley. Lui dis-je

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? me demanda t-elle

_ Et bien j'accompagne mes parents, comme tout enfant de bonne famille!

_ Je ne voulais pas dire pourquoi, mais ici, dans la cuisine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda la jeune fille. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Alors ?

_ J'avais besoin d'air. D'être seul un moment. Avoua le beau brun

_ Hm... Tu ne supportais pas l'attention qu'on te porte, tu te lasses de ta popularité peut-être ? Dit-elle sur un ton de sarcasme

Son sarcasme me fit mal au cœur, elle ne comprenait – et c'est parfaitement compréhensible – pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Si elle savait pourquoi je me tue à ce qu'elle me déteste, si elle savait pourquoi j'ai accepter de venir aujourd'hui, si elle savait mes sentiments pour elle, elle comprendrai probablement. Mais malheureusement, elle ne le saura jamais. Car, jamais je ne lui avouerai mes sentiments au risque de la mettre en danger. Elle a tout ce dont quelqu'un peut rêver : une famille, des frères qui l'aiment, des proches, des amis, … Elle n'a pas besoin d'un boulet. Je ne voulais pas gacher ce moment avec elle, alors au lieu d'agir comme le parfait serpentard que j'ai l'habitude d'être, je lui ai répondu avec politesse.

_ Je ne suis pas la pour me battre avec toi ou avec tes frères.. Alors, me lancer des pics ne changera rien.

Puis je commenca à me rhabiller comme il faut, mais je dois avouer que ma cravate me donnait quelques difficultés. C'est alors que je l'a vit se rapprocher plus encore et elle prit ma cravate dans ses mains. Elle était tellement jolie. Que faire face à un ange ? Rien, si ce n'est que de le regarder vivre en paix. Ginny était mon ange, et je ferais tout pour que sa vie soit aussi paisible possible.

La cravate enfin remise, elle me dit :

_ Tu fais pitié dans des moments comme ça… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser batailler avec ta cravate.

Elle était maintenant suffisament proche pour que je puisse sentir son parfum. Celui-ci était tellement agréable et enivrant… Je me laissai bercer par ce parfum envoutant. Mais je fus rapidement ramener a la réalité quand elle m'affligea une claque.

_ C'était pour quoi ? lui demandai-je

_ Pour avoir fermer les yeux alors que je te refaisais la cravate ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Potter !

_ Oh mais je n'oserai pas. Surtout que c'est toi qui est venu vers moi pour me la refaire, Weasley ! J'avais bien insisté sur son nom de famille en lui disant ça. Je n'aimai pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, je trouvais ca régressant et si méprisable. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, on a pour habitude de s'appeler par nos nomde famille, mais ***Merlin, on est pas à Poudlard, et tout ce passait tellemtn bien jusque là, qu'il faut q'elle gâche tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être pénible ! Si elle croit que moi Harry James Potter je vais me laisser frapper par une fille de son rang… Elle se trompe royalement !

Je me rapprochai d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait, mais bien heureusement elle finit par être bloquer par la table derrière elle. On était dés à présent très proche l'un de l'autre et je pus lui demander :

_ Quel est ton parfum ?

La jeune fille prise au dépourvue, répondit : « euh,… Jasmin ». Ginny était troublée. Je pouvais le sentir. Elle tremblait. « Si elle est dans un état pareil alors que je ne la touche pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si impassible que ça ! » pensa t-il. Je décida alors de continuer un peu la torture pour vérifier mes soupçons :

_ Très bon choix. Lui chuchota a l'oreille.

Je sentis immédiatement qu'elle frissonnait. « Je lui fais de l'effet ! » se réjouit le jeune homme. Je décidai alors de retourna près de mes parents pour l'Assemblée…

POV Ginny :

Je le vit entrer dans la cuisine. Je pari qu'il ne ma pas remarqué. Il était maintenant dos à moi. Qu'il est beau même de dos ! Il se tenait fermement à l'évier et avait l'air pensif… Je dirai mêmetroublé. Je me demande bien ce qui à pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Je décida alors de sortir de sa léthargie :

_ Surtout ne te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi POTTER !

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Il était maintenant tout débrailler : chemise ouverte, cravatte defaite, cheveux en pagaille… La totale. Il était assurément sexy. Tout y était, l'allure, la carrure, les cheveux, il était parfait. L'aspect un peu débrailler ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme. « Il est tellement beau ! », « non, Ginny tu ne peux penser ca, c'est un serpentard tu te rappel ! Méchant, Serpent, Vilain ! » « Mais qu'il est sexy, je veux le toucher, je ne peux pas rester là devant lui à rien faire, et puis les parents ne sont pas dans cette pièces ! »

_ Salut, Weasley. Dit Harry

Au mon dieu, j'adore sa voix. Elle semble différente de l'an dernier. Elle est légèrement plus grave qu'à son habitude « C'est toi qui grave ! Gin' redescend sur terre ! » lui dit une voix. « Il a tout pour plaire : beau, séduisant, riche, célibataire –au dernière nouvelles –» « Enfin Ginny il faut te reprendre, tu es la Gryffondor, la chef, la lionne, tu ne te laisses pas dominé par un Serpent ! » C'est alors que je lui demandai :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sur le coup, je me suis frappé mentalement pour lui avoir demandé ça aussi violement !

_ Et bien j'accompagne mes parents, comme tout enfant de bonne famille, qui se respecte !

_ Je ne voulais pas dire pourquoi, mais ici, dans la cuisine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda la jeune fille.

Et voila, ça recommence, « Tu peux pas être courtois de temps en temps ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il veut être gentil et toi tu casse tout ! » « Je sais, j'essaye ! ». Pour me rattraper, je me levai et m'approcha de lui. Il ne m'avait pas encore répondu, alors toujours en m'avançant, je lui demandai à nouveau :

_ Alors ?

_ J'avais besoin d'air. D'être seul un moment. Avoua le beau brun

_ Hm... Tu ne supportait pas l'attention qu'on te portait, tu te lasse de ta popularité peut-être ? Dit elle sur un ton de sarcasme

ET BAM ! Encore une ! « C'est maladif chez toi ? Il faut vraiment arrêter ça ! Arr$ete de le renvoyer sur les roses » « c'est pour tout ce qu'il ma fait à Poudlard ! Je m'étais promise de lui faire payer »Je peux bien faire la méchante de temps en temps ! Je voulais continuer, mais il reprit :

_ Je ne suis pas la pour me battre avec toi ou avec tes frères... Alors, me lancer des pics ne changera rien. Puis Harry commença a se rhabiller comme il faut, mais eu un peu de mal avec la cravate.

Voyant bien qu'il gâlairaient avec sa cravate j'en ai donc profité pour la lui remettre, de tel sorte que je puisse être de nouveau proche de lui. Mais bien sur, comme toute Gryffondor qui se respecte, pour ne pas lui faire croire une quelconque attirance – même si celle-ci existe – je lui répondit :

_ Tu fais pitié dans des moments comme ça… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser batailler avec ta cravate.

Le voyant un peu trop à son aise pendant que je lui remettais sa cravate je lui donnai une claque pour le réveiller.

_ C'était pour quoi ? me demanda t-il

_ Pour avoir fermer les yeux alors que je te refaisais la cravate ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Potter !

_ Oh mais je n'oserai pas. Surtout que c'est toi qui est venu vers moi pour me la refaire, Weasley !

Harry se rapprocha alors que je reculais, mais je finis par être bloquer par la table derrière moi. Il était maintenant très proche de moi. Je pouvais l'embrasser si j'avais voulu, nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

_ Quel est ton parfum ? Me demanda t-il

Un peu surprise par la question je répondis : « euh,… Jasmin ». Il me troublait. « Pourquoi ? » pensa t-elle. Est-ce que j'aurai des sentiments pour lui ? C'est un Serpentard, et un Potter ? Quelle chance une fille comme moi peut elle avoir un mec comme lui ? Infime, si ce n'est pas nulle !

_ Très bon choix. Lui chuchota a l'oreille.

Je frissonnai. A cet instant, j'aurai voulu l'embrasser. Mais ce dernier retourna près de ces parents et la réunion commença… Je ne rejoignis mes parents qu'après quelques minutes, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

Reviews

Merci )


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis autour d'une grande table. Tout le monde commençait à se demander pour quelle raison la réunion n'avait-elle pas encore commencer : après tout, tous les membres étaient présent, alors pourquoi attendre ? Ce fut Severus qui mit fin à l'attente et demanda :

_ Pouvons savoir pourquoi la réunion ne peut-elle pas commencer ?

_ Mais assurément Severus, nous attendons notre fils ! Il ne doit pas tarder. Dit James

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans le salon des Weasley. Harry Potter va assister à la réunion de l'Ordre ? C'est une plaisanterie !

_ Je crois avoir mal entendu, Harry, ton fils, va assister a notre réunion ? Demanda Arthur Weasley

_ Oui, pourquoi cela pose t-il un problème ?

_ Et bien, James tu n'es pas sans savoir tout ce qu'on raconte à son sujet et il est…. Ajouta Remus Lupin

_ Suffit ! Je ne tolérerai pas un autre reproche : Harry est mon fils et c'est un Potter ! Le prochain qui tente de le discréditer je le vire de cette Assemblée !

Pendant ce temps, Harry était de marbre derrière la porte qui menait au salon, il avait assisté à l'échange. « Ils se doutent de quelque chose, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant… Mais quel crétin ! » Pensa t-il. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, montrant tous les membres de l'Ordre. Tout le monde le fixa à l'instant même ou il entra dans la pièce. Il fit un pas en avant avec une lenteur exagérée pour accentuer l'évènement ! « A voir leur tête menaçante, ils pensent certainement que je suis un mangemort, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! » Pensa t-il.

Les minutes defilaient et le silence de plomb persistait dans le salon. Personne n'osait parler de peur de parler des affaires de l'Ordre. Et plus que tout, personne ne voulait en parler devant Harry. C'est donc pour cette raison que Harry regarda sa montre,et avec un air d'impatience il annonca :

_ Bon, ça vous derangerais que l'on commence la réunion ? Il est 23h et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit !

_ Mais personne ne t'oblige à rester ! Dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver par derrière.

_ Oh mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir chère Ginny. Lui répondit Harry dans les yeux. A ces mots, la jeune fille fut de nouveau troublé « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! » « Ses yeux sont tellement beaux ! » « Non, c'est un Serpentard, et Mangemort de surcroit ! »

Harry reprit alors d'une voix forte :

_ Père, Mère, vous m'aviez dit qu'il sagissait d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Mais à première vu, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un banal repas entre amis ! Alors pouvez-vous me donner des explications ? demanda Harry

_ Fils, cette réunion est bel et bien une Assemblée de l'Ordre du Pheonix. Repondit James

_ Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, le déluge ?

_ Harry … Commenca Lily. Il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose…

Harry regarda successivement sa mère puis son père, et essaya de comprendre ce dont ils voulaient parler. Puis Harry compris qu'il s'agissait probablement de ce que Arthur et Remus leur ont dit avant qu'il n'arrive dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, ces parents s'étaient retourné en aparte et chuchotaient dans leur coin. Harry utilisa un sortilège « discreto » et puis entendre leur conversation :

_ James, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda sa mère

_ Ecoute, ma chérie nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, il faut être fixé ! répondit son père

_ Oui, mais s'il le prend mal, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre à nouveau. On a mit du temps à se rapprocher de lui et tu le sais ! Lui demander ça, c'est lui témoigner un manque de confiance !

_ Lily, j'en suis parfaitement conscient…

Puis ses parents se sont retourné vers lui, et devant toute l'Assemblée ils lui demandèrent :

_ Harry, mon fils, sachent que nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et qu'importe ce que tu pourras faire nous continuerons à t'aimer. Certaines personnes présentes dans cette pièce pensent que …

Mais James Potter hésita … Sa femme l'encouragea et il reprit :

_ Elles pensent que tu as des quelconque activités noires avec des mangemorts…

Tous les regards étaient maintenant rivés sur le visage de Harry guettant une quelconque réaction, mais à leur plus grande stupéfaction, rien ! Il n'y avait rien, pas même un sourire forcée ou un levée de sourcils …

Harry ne cru pas ses parents capable de lui demander ça. Comme avait dit sa mère un peu plus tôt : « c'est lui témoigner un manque de confiance ». Harry avait maintenant deux options qui s'offraient à lui. La première était de leur dire la vérité : il ne fait pas partit des mangemorts et il ne pourra jamais le devenir ! Ou bien leur mentir, et dire qu'il est mangemort, et cela les conforterai dans leur idée du « Harry méchant ». Il choisit donc la deuxième option. Il était évident que si tout le monde le détestait il lui serait plus facile d'accomplir son plan : anéantir Voldemort. Pour cela, il lui fallait infiltrer les mangemort en étant très bon ami avec Drago Malfoy et être detester de sa famille et de l'Ordre.

Mais sans s'en rendre compte, Harry ne repondit pas à ses parents et s'appretait à quitter la maison des Weasley, quand son père hurla :

_ Harry James Potter ! Je t'ordonne de me répondre !

Harry s'arreta et sans trop se retourner, il répondit :

_ Je suis désolé père, mère mais vous savez dors et déjà la réponse. Vos amis le savent très bien eux aussi ! Adieu.

Harry decida de partir avant qu'il ne put contenir ses larmes. Il venait de mentir à ses parents, eux qui le tenait en si bonne estime. Ils étaient devenu très proche depuis un moment, mais Harry n'avait guère le choix. Il lui fallait absolument régler cette mission ! Une fois que cette histoire sera fini, il pourrait tout leur expliquer… Il transplana alors en direction du manoir des malfoy.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison des Weasley, Lily était éffondrer par la nouvelle. Cela ne se pouvait pas, Harry, son Harry, était un mangemort, un monstre, un …. A la nouvelle, elle s'était évanoui, puis quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveilla et réalisé que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien la réalité… Elle s'était alors effondrer et les larmes coulaient à flot. Son mari la soutenait comme il pouvait, car lui aussi était aussi atterré que sa femme par l'attitude et le choix de leur fils. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

_ James, pou…r..quoi… ? Pou…rquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas chérie. Je ne sais pas.

_ Il va … Il va se faire tu… tuer … Il faut le raisonner ! Le faire changer… d'avis !

_ Lily, je ne crint que ca soit trop tard…

_ Com..ment ? Il est … ? Non.. Ne dit pas ça !

Soudain Lily se releva et essuya ses larmes. Elle fit face à son mari et lui dit :

_ Je t'interdis de dire que c'est fini ! Harry est encore notre fils même si il s'est ranger vers les forces noires ! Et si nous pouvons l'aider alors nous devons faire tout ce qui est notre pouvoirs pour le faire ! Tu m'entends !

_ Lily …

_ Non toi ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander, mais toi tu as toujours raisons ! Et maintenant qui sait ou il a pu aller ! Et que va-t-il lui arriver, tu y as pensé ! ? Non, bien sur que non, James Potter ne pense qu'a son honneur encore une fois ! tu ne penses qu'a toi et toujours toi ! Harry n'a peut être pas eu le choix, tu y as seulement penser ? Non, bien sur ….

Tout le monde était atterrée de voir Madame Potter en colère. Et surtout se rebeller contre son mari, James Potter : la forte tête. Harry avait de qui tenir ! Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait fini, quand elle reprit :

_ Je vais faire mon enquête, et je vais te montrer que MON fils n'est pas un mangemort ! Harry est un garçon brillant, intelligent plein de compassion et tout sauf prétentieux ! J'en ai fini ici, je rentre. Bonsoir tout le monde. Je suis navré Molly pour tout ca.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la maison et transplana a Godric's Hollow.

James était stupéfait… Il lui faudra surement plusieurs heures avant de se remettre de cette soirée ! Mais une chose était sure, il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que son fils était un mangemort. Il retourna donc auprès de sa femme a Godric's Hollow.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée…


	5. Chapter 5

Harry arriva au manoir des Malfoys les larmes aux yeux. Ils venaient de faire croire à ses parents, (les seules personnes qui comptent réellement à ses yeux) qu'il appartient au clan des Mangemorts. Mais Harry n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à devenir « gentil ». Il doit conserver son masque du « Harry-méchant » pour rester crédible aux yeux de tous, même si cela incombe de perdre la confiance de ses parents. « Mes parents ne comprendront jamais que c'est pour leur protection ! », pensa t-il. « Mais comment ils ont pu me demander une chose pareil, je suis leur fils et enfant unique ! Père, je peux comprendre car il n'a jamais été très proche de moi, …mais mère ! Elle … Tant pis, ils pensent maintenant que je suis contre eux alors il faut que je reste dans cette voix le plus longtemps possible ». Pendant qu'Harry se noyait dans ses pensées, il montait les marches du manoir pour rejoindre la chambre de son ami quand il heurta quelqu'un :

_ Je vous demande pardon, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, je … Mais Harry se tu quand il vit que la personne en question n'étais nul autre que l'elfe des Malfoy : Greta. C'était plutôt mal vu de montrer de l'affection à un elfe, alors chez les Malfoy … Il fallait que Harry se reprenne ! « Harry- méchant, pense Harry-méchant ! » se dit-il.

Puis il reprit sa marche vers l'escalier interminable du manoir. La chambre de Drago se trouvait en haut de la tour principal, il y avait une bonne centaine de marche avant d'y accéder. Les mur étaient en grande majorité de couleur blanc. L'escalier lui était en spirale, ce qui donnait le tournis rapidement à notre jeune héros.

Une fois arriver en haut de la tour, Harry s'exclama :

_ Enfin ! Je croyais ne jamais en sortir !

Puis il regarda autour de lui, les bougies étaient allumées, les portes du long couloir étaient toutes fermées… Une ambiance macabre en outre. Harry en avait des frissons dans le dos, le silence était à faire peur, quand tout à coup ! Drago ouvrit en trombe la porte de sa chambre ! Harry en sursauta de surprise ! Il était a présent blanc comme un linge, son ami s'approcha et lui demanda :

_ Tu vas bien Harry ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une 1h30 ! Tu as pu te libéré ? Ta tante n'était pas trop pénible ?

Harry se mit à vite penser, « ma tante », « pénible », …. Harry se rappela de l'alibi qu'il avait donné à Drago pour arriver plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'il devait impérativement rendre visite a sa tante avant de venir. Il était bien évident qu'Harry n'allait pas lui dévoiler les récents évènements. Et puis, Drago ne comprendrai surement pas. C'est un garçon plein de haine ! C'est le genre de personne qu'il faut mieux avoir comme ami ! C'est alors qu'Harry répondit :

_A oui, elle ! Quelle plait ! J'te jure, je la hais cette bon'femme ! Plus jamais j'irai chez elle, plutôt mourir !

_ Ouais, je te l'avait dit que les moldus sont de la pourriture ! C'est du gaspillage de temps de les côtoyer ! De plus, cela ta fait louper une important réunion ce soir !

_ A oui, laquelle ?

_ Celle pour le sacrement. Tu sais la cérémonie d'ouverture, celle ou tu deviens mangemort pour la vie ! Je t'en avait déjà parlé !

Harry essaya de garder son calme le plus possible. Il n'était pas du tout prêt pour devenir mangemort ! Ce n'est pas parce que mes parents me croit un des leur que je de l'être ! Il répondit donc très rapidement, même un peu trop rapidement !

_ Oui oui ! Je me souviens. Et donc, vous avez fixé une date ?

_ Oui, justement, vu que tu n'étais pas la pour défendre ton opinion, on en a fixer une pour toi !

_ OK, et c'est quand ?

Harry commençait réellement à avoir chaud. La panique monta, il repensait à ses parents, à l'Ordre, au professeur Dumbledore, et malgré lui ses pensée se trouna vers une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roux… Il comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

_ Dans deux jours.

A la stupéfaction d'Harry, Drago rajouta :

_ La maître veut une preuve tangible de ton dévouement. Tu es le seul à participer aux réunions sans être un mangemort. Il à des doutes sur ta loyauté.

_ Ma loyauté ?! Mais tu sais très bien que je suis le soldat le plus fidèle qu'il puisse avoir !

_ Je le sais et je le lui ai dit, mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Je suis désolé Harry.

_ Pas autant que moi !

_ Comment vas-tu l'annoncer à tes parents ? lui demanda Drago

_ Mes parents, tu es fou ! Il en est hors de question !

_ Bon, c'est toi qui voit ! Je dois te laisser, le souper est servit dans 10 min ! Bon fin de soirée Harry !

_ Ouais, merci … a toi aussi.

Harry était dans la panade : de un ses parents le croient mangemort alors qu'il n'en est pas un, il ne peut donc pas rentrer chez lui, ce serait trop risquer. De deux, il va réellemtn le devenir dans deux jours et ça, c'était impossible. Harry devait trouver une alternative au plus vite, sans quoi il allait se faire piéger. Il marcha vers la sortie quand il croisa Greta.

_ Greta ! Viens ici.

L'elfe, docile se rapprocha donc de lui.

_ Oui, Monsieur Potter désire t-il quelque chose ?

_ Je voudrais savoir… Quels sont les menus de ce soir ?

_ Soupe de légumes, avec saumon fumé et tarte aux fraises, Monsieur.

_ Oh, bien. Merci.

L'elfe le regarda stupéfait à nouveau, Harry se reprit alors :

_ Dégage, j'ai ce que je voulais !

Harry n'en pouvais plus, cette pauvre elfe n'avait rien fait de mal. Seulement s'il lui montrait de l'affection elle le repeterais au père de Drago, et la Harry aurait de gros ennuis.

Harry s'apprêtait a sortir de la maison, quand il eut une idée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine du manoir. Après quelques minutes il était finalement arrivé à destination. Les cuisines étaient situées dans un bâtiment indépendant du manoir. Seuls les elfes pouvaient y accéder. Drago lui avait raconté un jour que ses parents avaient installer un sot de sorte que seuls les elfe puissent y pénétrer. Pour éviter toute contamination ou tout poison malencontreusement tombé dans la soupe par exemple. Harry pris une petite fiole de sa poche : du poison d'araignée. Avec ça ils devraient dormir pendant un moins une semaine ! Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry attendait à la porte, qu'un elfe daigne sortir avec un plat. Quand un elfe sortit, avec un plat, Harry versa quelque goute dans chacun des plats qui défilaient devant lui. Puis il reprit sa route vers la sortie de la propriété. Il était tranquille pour une semaine !

Il marchait dés a présent sur la route, sans but précis. Il se demandait bien ou dormir pour cette nuit ? Chez lui, hors de question. Chez Siruis, il appellerait ses parents. A l'auberge, il y a trop de monde…Puis, il eut une idée. Et pourquoi pas chez les Weasley. Harry se rappela de leur grange, il decida donc de s'y rendre et de dormir dans leur remise. Il aurait la paix là bas au moins !

Il transplana donc non loin de leur maison et regagna la remise en silence. Mais a sa grande surprise, la lanterne extérieure était toujours allumée. Chose anormale au milieu de la nuit. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus quand il vit Remus et Tonks sortir de la maison. Puis suivit de … ses parents !? « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? » Puis il les écouta :

_ Ce fut un vrai délice Molly, merci encore ! Dit sa mère

_ Oh oui un Délice, encore un ! Ajouta Tonks.

Mais Tonks regarda son mari inquiet :

_ Que se passe t-il chérie ? demanda Tonks

_ Je sens quelque chose, ou …. Commença Remus

_ Quelqu'un ? Compléta James Potter.

Harry se mit alors a penser : « ils ne peuvent pas me sentir, je suis beaucoup trop loin…Oh mais attendez, ils … ils faut qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur ! Ils vont se faire attaquer ! » Harry ne pouvait pas rester la à rien faire, mais si il bougeait et que les mangemorts le voyait alors il serait démasqué ! Et fini les réunions de Voldemort, son plan tomberai à l'eau. Mais d'un autre coté il n éprouvait se résoudre à rester la et ne rien faire. Il s'apprêtait a se lever quand il entendit hurler :

_Sectum Sempra !

Harry se releva d'un trait et vit son père tomber à genoux ! Il ne put se retenir, et courut en trombe vers le mangemort en question :

_ Dragonefelia ! Hurla Harry

Le sort était magnifique, un dragon géant sortit de sa baguette et brula tous les mangemort des alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence tomba : sa mère le regardait choqué. Les Weasley n'en revenaient pas leurs yeux, et Lupin avait un sourire aux lèvres. Harry reprit ses esprits, car le sort demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se tourna vivement vers son père et commença les soins mais sa mère l'en empêcha :

_ Harry, arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne connais pas le contre-sort tu pourrais le tuer en essayent de le sauver.

Harry se retourna alors comme une bombe vers sa mère et lui dit d'un ton froid :

_ Tu ne veux pas que je le guérisse. Bien. Alors je lui donne pas moins de 5 minutes avant de s'être totalement vider de son sang. Puis Harry se retourna et fit mine de partir quand il entendit :

_ NONNN ! Ne part pas. Pas encore. Je t'en pris. Je … Harry… Aide le. Je … Je te demande pardon … Tu…

Sa mère était maintenant en larmes aux pieds de son époux. Les mains essayant de calmer la coulé de sang. Harry la regarda et la rejoignit. Il soigna son père avec le contre sort et le porta dans le salon sur le canapé. Il regarda son père, ensanglanté, sa mère en pleure… Et il se jura de ne pas devenir un mangemort. Jamais il ne se laissera faire. Drago pouvais dire ce qu'il voulait, ses parents avaient besoin de lui, et il avait besoin d'eux.

Tous les Weasleys restés à l'intérieur avaient été stupéfait de voir Harry Potter rentrer dans leur maison avec qui plus est son père gravement bléssé.

Harry voulut partir quand son père ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils lui tourner le dos. Il était visiblement le seul à remarquer le départ de celui-ci. Harry était sur le péron de la porte quand :

_ Ha..rr…r..rry. Son père essaya d'articuler.

_ Harry, ou est Harry ? demanda paniqué Lily

_ Il était là il y a un instant !

Lily se mit a courrir dehors et hurla :

_ HARRY ! Reviens je t'en pris !

Mais la nuit était noire et on ne voyait rien à plus de 5 mètres. Puis, elle continua :

_ Harry, je sais que tu es encore là ! Tu n'as pas pu partir, je te connais ! Tu es mon fils, tu n'es pas comme eux ! REVIENS !

Elle tomba a genoux sous le chagrin, et pleura. Tonks et Molly la rejoignit rapidement pour la relever mais elle ne put contenir ses sanglots et pleura toute la nuit.

_ Je connais Harry, jamais il ne serait partit ! Toi, dis leur comment est ton fils ! Demanda Lily à son époux. Dis-leur !

_ Ecoute Lily, je sais que je ne devrais pas me méler d'affaires qui ne me regarde pas, mais … il semblerait que ton Harry ne soit pas le même que le Harry que mes enfants connaissent.

_ Que veux tu dire ? demanda Lily

_ Je veux dire que, … et bien … ton Harry n'est pas aussi gentil et docile que tu le prêtant…

Lily regarda incrédule son amie : décidément c'était la soirée des règlements de compte !

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends de parler de mon fils ! Il n'est pas même pas et tu oses le critiquer ! Je sais que mon Harry ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Hurla Lily

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Ginny chérie, vas ouvrir s'il te plait. Demanda Molly

La jeun fille se dirigea vers la porte.

Qui donc est-ce ? ^^

Laissez moi des reviews ! Merci


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny ouvrit la porte est il était là, devant elle : Harry Potter, ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds. Elle se recula et il s'effondra sur le sol de la maison comme une masse.

Lily accouru vers lui :

_ Harry, je savais que tu reviendras ! Harry tu m'entends ? HARRY !

Mais Harry n'était déjà plus conscient, sa respiration était irrégulière, son pour lent … Lily commença à lui enlever sa veste quand Molly demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily ?

_ Je le déshabille. Il est gravement blesser, si je ne le fais pas il va mourir ! Et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre une énième fois !

Ginny resta près de Lily et s'agenouilla au côté d'Harry. Lily, déboutonna sa veste, puis sa chemise. Cette dernière était particulièrement ensanglantée. De nombreuses griffures se dessinaient sur son torse. A l'aide d'un sort, Lily enleva entièrement sa chemise. On pouvait maintenant voir l'état de son torse. Lily étouffa un cri en le voyant. Il était couvert de bleus, et d'entailles. Elle ne découragea pas et poursuivit les soins. Les mains ensanglantée elle pris différents flacons et appliqua le tout sur les plaies ouvertes.

Ginny ne pouvait que remarquer à quel point il s'était musclé. Son torse était maintenant nettement dessiné. Un vrai torse d'athlète, des tablettes, des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Le sang ruisselait sur sa peau noircit par les sorts de magie noire.

James qui se relevaient doucement de ses blessures alla rejoindre sa femme. Il s'agenouilla près de son fils, son unique fils et fut pris de sanglots… Son fils, son enfant était là devant lui mourant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie mainte et mainte fois, James réalisa à ce moment que peu importe sa décision –mangemort ou pas- il restera toujours son fils. Il l'acceptera tel qu'il est.

Lily serrai la main de son mari fermement. Tout deux espérait qu'il se réveille. Les soins étaient désormais finis, seul le temps devait faire son travail désormais.

L'ambiance était lourde, les Potter étaient tous deux au chevet de leur fils, tandis que les Weasley eux étaient tous dans leur salon et parlait des récents évènements :

_ Vous ne trouvez pas tout ça bizarre ! dit Ron

_ Quoi donc ? demanda George

Tous le regardaient avec intérêts :

_ Et bien, tout ca : Potter qui dit être un mangemort, puis il débarque chez nous, et sauve son père… et puis d'ailleurs, que faisait –il chez nous ? il n'était pas invité que je me souvienne ?

_ Oui tu as bien raison, il n'avait rien à faire là…dit Arthur, le père de Ron.

Tous devinrent songeurs face à cette dernière remarque. Tous essayaient de trouver une raison valable, mais en vin…C'est alors que la jeune Weasley intervint :

_ Et si Potter n'était pas celui qu'il prêtant être ! dit-elle

_ Que veux-tu dire Ginny ? demanda sa mère

_ Oui, Gin' éclaire notre lanterne ! Ria Fred et George.

_ Taisez-vous les garçons ! Réprimanda leur mère

_ Vas-y Gin'. L'encouragea son père.

_ Je disais, je pense que Potter n'est pas celui qu'ils prêtent être. C'est vrai quand vous y pensez : Lily ne cesse de dire à quel point il est gentil et attentionné, hors à aucun moment nous avons pu le vérifier. Comme si il jouait deux rôles. Le méchant, et le gentil.

_ Et tu penses à quoi exactement ? demanda Ron

_ Je pense que Potter se fait passer pour le méchant mangemort mais qu'en réalité il n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un élève quelconque. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement un mangemort, j'en suis même quasiment sur !

_ A oui, et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Jusqu'à présent il a tout fait pour nous faire croire l'inverse ! dit George d'un ton amer

_ Et bien, un mangemort ne peu pas ressentir. Hors, Harry le peut !

_ Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Fred

_ Et bien, j'ai fait ma petite expérience et il se trouve qu'il n'a pas un cœur de pierre…

La jeune fille faisait référence à leur court échange dans la cuisine. Le jeune garçon s'était laissé intimider par la rouquine.

_ OK, alors en admettant que ta théorie est bonne, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez nous hier soir ? demanda Ron

_ Ca me semble pourtant évident ! Ajouta Hermione. Il voulait un abri sur ! Imaginer, s'il n'est pas un mangemort il ne peut pas aller au manoir et prétendre avoir tous les droits. Mais dans un autre côté, il n'est pas non plus avec l'Ordre alors il ne peut pas venir nous voir la bouche en cœur ! expliqua Hermione.

_ Hermi, tu es brillante ! Dit Ron

_ Merci.

_ Qu'ils sont mignons, je pense que je vais la faire développer ! Ce serait parfait dans le salon de votre prochaine maison ! dit un voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et le vit debout, frais comme un gardon !

_ HARRY ! Cria Ginny.

Elle accourra vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'a pris volontiers dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle réalisa son geste. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Potter et la jeune Weasley.

_ Jeune fille, nous allons avoir une petite discussion ! dit sa mère

_ Maman ! supplia la fille.

Harry de son côté serra ses parents dans ses bras.

_ Je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du vous dire tout ce que je vous ais dit… dit Harry

_ Ce n'est rien ! Tu es notre fils ! Et tu le resteras quoique tu choisisses ! dit son père

Arthur Weasley annonça au bout de quelques minutes :

_ Harry, je sais que tu es encore faible, mais nous aurions quelques questions…

_ Je comprends, je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande table du salon. Ginny fuyait désormais le regard d'Harry, mettant ce dernier quelque peu mal à l'aise.

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fic !**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Donnez votre avis !**


End file.
